The field of the invention relates generally to DC to DC converters, and more specifically to DC to DC converters for use in electrical power systems, for example, in the power systems of hybrid or all-electric vehicles.
Direct current to Direct current (DC-DC or DC to DC) converters are used in hybrid vehicles or all electric vehicles to step down a voltage of a main battery to a voltage more commonly used in automotive electronics (e.g., 12-14.4 volts or 24-28 volts). Main batteries on hybrid or all-electric vehicles generally range from 200-400 volts. The relatively high voltage generally enables the batteries to store more energy from a power source and provide more energy to an electric motor of the vehicle with lower losses (e.g., heat loss) than if the battery were to store energy at 12 volts or 24 volts. These hybrid or all-electric vehicles typically include a 12 volt bus or 24 volt bus to provide compatibility with standard, widely available automotive electronics such as controllers, gauges, lights, and other accessories. It is desirable to provide reduced electromagnetic interference and improved power transfer in DC to DC converters to reduce interference with nearby electronics and increase energy efficiency. Such a DC to DC converter is useful in many applications including vehicles of all types and any other power systems requiring a DC to DC voltage conversion.